The Hive
The Hive is the first installment in the Terra Nuva Saga. It is also the first time Enigma Magna is explored. Chapter 1 On the outskirts of the land mass of Kezra Nui, two black creatures scuttled in the dirt. Clean it all, one of the creatures said to the other. It must be cleaned, the other entity replied. Yes, all must be cleaned, the first creature responded. Infection is ready, the second being said back to the first. Than the two creatures retreated back into the darkness. ---- Toa Argor fired a spray of fireballs at the nearest robot beast."You will not take this toa by surprise again!" Argor jumped into the air and neatly sliced the other robot in two. A Red Matoran approached the fire toa and stared down at the felled beasts. "These beings don't seem to be alive" the Matoran speculated. "It seems that only the creatures in their heads are living, the small being replied."Yes" agreed the toa,"but they are enimies nonetheless". The red matoran, named Terra Nuva, had just returned to the city after helping the wounded Turaga, Akidroh. The two had quickly become friends and they had started their journey back to the city. On the way, though, they had picked up some "tails" that had stalked them back to the city. The creatures had attacked the duo as soon as they stepped foot in the city. Only the skill of Toa Argor had stopped the scene from ending in disaster. Turaga Akidroh hobbled over to the toa and matoran."I know these creatures" mused the turaga,"but from where". "Wait"! "I know" exclaimed the joyfull turaga."The legend of the Hive"."What's that"? asked Terra Nuva."Both of you come to my camp, it's just outside the city"."I believe a tablet I have might shed a little light on the subject. ---- "Here, I knew I had it somewhere", the excentric turaga said. He handed the tablet to Terra Nuva and Argor."This is the legend of the Hive. Argor flipped the tablet over. There was a map on the other side. "Whats this" the intreged toa asked."This...THIS is the map to the hive". Argor looked at the tablet,"So, this is where those creatures originate from"? "So the legend states" replied the turaga. "Well, if these offenders to the law are living in this so called...Hive, I must go there and stop them" Argor is an extremelly adiment toa. When the fire toa says something there is knowone that can stop him. " No, you can.....". Akidroh tried to say something when Terra nuva cut him off." We respect your request great toa and will allow you to leave immediately". Terra Nuva could tell Akidroh was about to argue and gave him the silence gesture."Thank you for your help new turaga, but I must depart for my journey". Before anyone could say another word Argor left without a trace."Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Akidroh asked."We leave tomarrow" Nuva replied. With that said, Terra Nuva and Turaga Akidroh doused the lightstones and went to bed. Chapter 2 Toa Argor glanced around for the third time in several minutes. He knew he was imagining things, the Hive Minions were supposed to announce their presence when they attacked…and yet…. Half an hour later Argor heard a vague noise… A hissing of some kind! Coming from somewhere nearby… there! That rock… it had a pair of Zesk behind it! One jumped onto the boulder and jabbed it’s stinger into his arm. He winced in pain. Then the second one attacked him, which was when he screamed. Further back, Terra Nuva and Turaga Akidroh heard the cry. They rushed forward, hiding behind a rock, the Turaga activating his psionic powers as he did so, simultaneously reading Argor’s mind , finding out about the Zesk, and summoning a sandstorm to drive them away. One of the Zesk remained, but Terra Nuva superheated the sand beneath it, finally driving it away. The two disappeared in the sandstorm, vanishing as quickly as they had come. Argor looked up in surprise. I certainly was lucky, ''he thought to himself. ''I wonder. ''Shaking his head, he continued on his journey. And behind him, cold, robotic eyes watched him from beneath the sand. Perfectly camouflaged, it rose from the sand, with a suddenness that would have made a full-grown Vorox cower beneath a rock. Silently thanking the Zesk for wounding the Toa of Fire, the Bohrok-Kal of sand slowly prepared for contact. Turaga Akidroh fell down in the sand. It had been long time since he had done so much, and he wasn’t a toa anymore. Not that he could remember being one in the first place. Terra Nuva stood off to the side, pondering. ''That Zesk… the one that stood its ground… why does that seem so familiar? ''A yawn from Akidroh jolted him out of his thoughts. Annoyed, he nevertheless set up camp. Argor was furious with himself. He had been completely taken by surprise. ''A Toa should never be caught off guard like that. Then his opponent sent a concentrated sand-burst at him and he focused on the battle. In his last fight sand had been his friend, this time, it was his enemy. He threw up a wall of flame to protect himself… and suddenly… Vision! A bronze insect-like creature melting its way up through the dirt… a green one falling through the sky, sucking the air in, a red thing shooting electricity from its shields… and lesser beings of ice, fire, acid, rock, earth, and water destroying all in their path. And all through the recall, the word BohrokBohrokBohrokBohrokBohrokBohrokBohrokBohrokBohrok… and the knowledge that his opponent was one of them! “You’re a Bohrok!”Argor shouted. “Fool, I am a Bohrok-KAL. And the last one, I might add.” The thing replied as it summoned a geyser of sand beneath the Toa’s feet, launching him up and away. Suddenly a strange gray Toa, covered in sand, was running towered him. Twisted through the air as he was, he couldn’t feel the pull toward earth until it was too late. He was being magnetized to Enigma Magna! Suddenly he was released. The Kal was fighting the new stranger! He slowly snuck away, leaving the two to defeat each other. Characters *Terra Nuva *Turaga Akidroh *Toa Argor *Bohrok *Unnamed Bohrok Kal Category:Stories